Headline News - October 2005
Red scarf killings puzzle Tomin Korans Posted By: Brody Article: OCT05-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Wed Oct 05 13:44:59 3005 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - During the past 24 hours, six bodies have been found dangling from beams, rafters and twisted remnants of the old Shadowheart landing aerie: Men with slit throats, their eyes masked by crimson scarves. Each body is strung with a handmade cardboard placard, scrawled in blood, that reads: HAIL TO THE KING. It's unknown who the king is or why he's seen fit to murder these individuals. FLASH: Possible chemical attack shuts down Enaj! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 05 17:45:56 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - A possible chemical attack at Government House has prompted Sivadian officials to shut down spaceports and evacuate the downtown core.Chemical weapons detectors in Government House detected a toxic gas in the office of Minister of Health Geoffrey Cruyer at approximately 9:38 p.m. Sivadian time.Sources say the First Councillor has been evacuated to a secure location. The First Councillor's residence is next door to Government House. Three Arrested in Health Office Breakin Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 05 22:27:46 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - Three Lunites -- one of them the Health Minister's Chief of Staff -- have been taken into custody after a brief shootout at Government House.SHIELD is not commenting officially. However, sources say that Raisa Amondella was one of a trio of Lunites believed to have been involved in a failed burglary attempt to steal cabinet secrets from the Minister of Health's safe. Amondella was hired by Cruyer as his Chief of Staff despite allegations that she was formerly a member of The Watchers.Amondella was shot prior to her arrest and is now listed in stable condition.The toxic chemicals detected at Government House are now said to have been part of a botched attempt to blow open Cruyer's safe. One of the three Lunites was seen on surveillance footage wheeling a cart of cleaning supplies into the Department of Health offices. The identities of the other two Lunites is not currently known, though SHIELD sources say they may have been former Lunite insurgents.Cruyer was recovering at home in Aniger-on-Nova from injuries sustained more than a month ago in a savage beating. Sources say Amondella indicated that the attempted theft of government documents was conducted under his instructions. Cruyer has now been taken in for questioning.With the incident apparently under control, Enaj's spaceports have been reopened and citizens are returning to the downtown area. Minister for Health Steps Aside Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 05 22:38:00 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) -- Geoffrey Cruyer has stepped aside from his job as Minister of Health and resigned from the Nationalist caucus.A brief statement issued by the Minister from his home in Aniger-on-Nova promised to cooperate fully with SHIELD's investigation. "I believe that a full review of the facts will exonerate me. However, while the investigation is ongoing, I believe that I owe it to the cabinet and the Nationalist caucus to step aside to allow them to continue with their agenda," read the brief statement.Sources close to the Nationalist caucus say that Cruyer suffered brain damage impairing his memory and ability to communicate when he was beaten last month. Official sources have not confirmed this, and calls to Cruyer's Aniger-on-Nova apartment went unanswered. Frontman Attacked During TK Concert Posted By: Khan Article: OCT05-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Oct 09 02:03:18 3005 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - The recent "Hail to the King" killings and general dangers of Tomin Kora didn't stop the heavy metal band known as Organ Grinder from performing at the Expanse, a tavern owned by crimelord Giuseppe Salvatore Marcuccilli, earlier this evening. Everything was going according to plan until lead singer Edgar Skerzic was assaulted by former band member Marion Wimble, who was quickly subdued by security. Guitarist Daax Zilae cited Wimble's expulsion from the band as the reason behind the attack. Skerzic is currently recovering in a clinic on Ungstir. Volari dead? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Oct 09 10:46:39 3005 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - After a brief prelude involving a Demarian holodrama, the body of a male Vollistan Light Singer - believed to be that of the meddlesome Volari - was dropped from a dirigible into the Warren on Tomin Kora.Volari escaped capture after his ship, the Strategic Retreat, was fatally damaged during his bombing of the planet Phyrria.His face was wrapped in a crimson scarf, in a manner similar to killings committed earlier this week.A man broadcasting from the blimp announced that the dead Light Singer was a gift from the new leader of Tomin Kora. The blimp owner later claimed to be Lord Fagin the Pirate King, demanding that all on Tomin Kora swear fealty or face grim fates."I got enough f***ing red scarves for everybody," the Pirate King noted. La Terre: Home to More Than Terrans? Posted By: Joker Article: OCT05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Oct 09 18:26:16 3005 New Paris, La Terre--La Terre is abustle with activity after the discovery of ruins somewhere on the mostly unexplored side of the planet."We bought that land in hopes that it would one day be home to a second Terran city," said a spokesman for HenchCorp, the company with ownership over the area where the ruins were found. "Little did we know we'd find more than we bargained for. Very little is actually known about La Terre before Ritter found it, so it shouldn't be too hard to believe that there was perhaps once life before us here."HenchCorp has not disclosed any details and the area where the alleged ruins were found is heavily guarded, but they have promised to bring in experts from all over the universe soon to investigate what could pontentially be one of the greatest discoveries in La Terran history. SDP Leader Speaks In Wake Of Cruyer Resignation Posted By: Joker Article: OCT05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 09 23:08:32 3005 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - At his weekly press conference at the SDP Headquarters at 3 High Court Walk, Social Democratic Party leader Geoffrey Sedgemore criticised the government for a "betrayal of trust of epic proportions" for the continuing instability in government over the preceding few months.Sedgemore stated that, "First, there was a change in party leadership only months after the election. Second, there was a resignation from the cabinet amidst allegations of profiteering and bad faith. Now, we have the Health Minister resigning amidst allegations that he was party to a scheme to steal government documents. What we have here is a continuing pattern of government mistakes, sleaze, and outright criminal activity. It is about time the Tories stopped speaking of themselves as the "natural party of government" and realised that this term has been a disaster, both because of their sleaze and their policies.""One year ago, many would have laughed had someone speculated that the Social Democratic Party would be the party most organised, most trustworthy, and most prepared to be in government. Now, it is not a joke. It is reality." Conservative Councillor counters Posted By: Brody Article: OCT05-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 10 13:07:52 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Caught leaving a prominent gentleman's club by reporters the other evening, the former FC Daniel Arndale was contemptuous on being questioned on the recent comments made by Social Democrat leader Geoff Sedgemore."Laughed a year ago? We haven't stopped laughing! You have to wonder where our dear Mister Sedgemore thinks he is speaking from." the slightly red-cheeked Lord Lexxam waxed, "If it were from the fore of a viable party of opposition, let alone government - one not prone to election fraud in the highest degree, and with such eminent figures as the would-be dictator Paul Moncrief as their past leaders, perhaps he wouldn't sound so bloody funny!"There were few further comments before the Councillor departed, staggering into a private car. Social Democrats Ratchet Up The Pressure Call For Inquiry Posted By: Joker Article: OCT05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 14 20:57:32 3005 YNOS, SIVAD - During a speech to the College Social Democrats at the University of Ynos, Social Democrat Leader Geoffrey Sedgemore continued his party's assault on the government by calling for an inquiry into the events surrounding the attempted seizure of government documents from Minister of Health Geoffrey Cruyer's office. Sedgemore told the students assembled that the Conservative-Nationalist coalition government was morally bankrupt and unfit to lead, and that an extended period of governance for the coalition would be disastrous for the future of the country.The SDP Leader also discussed his plan to raise aid to universities across the board, in order to increase the quality of educational programs and the access to those programs. Sedgemore was present to endorse the College SDP chapter's petitioning of the University to cease the use of unpaid specialist labour in its cafeterias.During questions, Sedgemore was asked about former First Councillor's disparaging remarks regarding the SDP's electoral prospects, and dismissed it by saying, "The fact that the former leader of this country is making statements to the press under the influence of alcohol just shows the state of the Tory party today." OMG Places Bounty on Debt Evader Posted By: Khan Article: OCT05-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sat Oct 15 18:56:17 3005 IKIKIR, ODARI - A trader by the name of Nathaniel Mathias is wanted by the Odarite Merchant's Guild for failure to pay appropriate fees. When approached by guild officials about the required payments, Mathias responded with hostility and opened fire. One Guilder was seriously injured in the attack, and Mathias escaped. The Guild has offered a 20,000 credit reward for the capture of Nathaniel Mathias and subsequent handover of his person to Guild authority. <> All inquiries about the bounty should be directed to the Guild office on Ikikir. Peddling pelts on Demaria? Posted By: Hammer Article: OCT05-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Oct 16 16:27:27 3005 Today, at the Landing Pad of New Alhira, a strange altercation between an indepedent trader and the Demarian Militia. A man dressed in a golden robe, indentified as Ebin Sahee, attempted to set up a stall in the middle of the Landing Strip. When questioned by a local law enforcement agents, he attempted to peddle off onto them, even going so far as offering an illegally obtained black market good, perhaps one of the worst he could possibly choose to pull out considering the particular planet he had chosen to visit. A Demarian pelt. The Militia officer responsible for the arrest was unavailable for comment, but it is known that the suspect is currently held in custody, pending trial for possession and attempted distrubution of the contraband. Suspect Captured by Demarian Militia Posted By: Khan Article: OCT05-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Oct 16 21:33:27 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - A humanoid male was detained on Demaria yesterday after assaulting two civilians and evading law enforcement officials. After harassing the two bystanders for reasons still unknown, the suspect opened fire on members of the Demarian Militia who intervened, then fled on hoverbike toward the Stubtooth mountains. In pursuing the suspect, a Militia vehicle was destroyed by a landmine, supposedly planted as a trap. The suspect took to the air in a ship and destroyed a Militia AJF with an explosive payload before being disabled and apprehended by a Moonstalker patrol. The humanoid is suspected to be Nathan Mathias, the Lunite trader wanted by the Odarite Merchant's Guild. Rockhopper's Haven Scene of Arrest Posted By: Joker Article: OCT05-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Oct 16 23:04:31 3005 (Ungstir) -- Earlier this morning, a scene unfolded in the Rockhopper's Haven tavern where a wanted criminal was apprehended and shot during the course of the incident. Several witnesses swear the man was unarmed and had no ill intention at the time of his shooting.Boris Smolov, a spokesman for the Ungstiri Constabulary, promised complete transparency. "Kommissar Gustav Barlov was assigned the arrest of this individual. If there was indeed foul play, it shall be looked into," he assured. "In the meantime, we are glad no one else was hurt during this incident."Gustav Barlov served in the militia before becoming a detective for the Constabulary, a period during which he achieved a status of hero. He could not be reached for comments. Miners Deposed! Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: OCT05-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Oct 23 16:13:26 3005 LINCOLN BELT, L49 SYSTEM - Miners mining metals and silicates in the Lincoln Belt were ordered to evacuate the area today, according to several mining companies. Gressa Toulix, CEO of Plasteel Industries, a mining company out of New Luna, said that a group of eight New Luna militia vessels ordered an evacuation of the belt this morning, threatening that all ships left in the belt by noon would be destroyed. "They've been so nice for years," Gressa told INN reporters this afternoon. "They greet you by name, tell you to have a nice day, polite as can be. This hard-line attitude is totally unlike them." The New Luna Council, governing body of the planet, refused to comment for this story. PSU Unveils Psi Grenade Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: OCT05-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Mon Oct 24 23:58:50 3005 IKIKIR, ODARI - Personal Security Unlimited, makers of the ever-controversial Psi Blocker unveiled the newest item in their 'PsiDefense' line in a press ceremony on Ikikir: the Psi Grenade. The press was met with heavy security as the CEO of Personal Security Unlimited, Bix'ykkx, tested the grenade on several animalian subjects, including the Odari-native Xok, in all cases knocking the subject unconscious. Touted as 'the weapon that defeated Volari', Bix'ykkx showed off the baseball-sized device, featuring six short, bluish metallic cylinders emerging in all directions out of an eyeball-sized rubber ball, with a single-use button that releases a powerful, psi blocker-like blast, and a switch for five and thirty second timers, as well as a contact option for the grenade itself. In his recited statement, Bix'ykkx said, "With rogue psionic violence increasing over twentyfold in the last year, it simply isn't enough to hide behind a psi blocker like we could in 3002. We need to give law enforcement the tools to stop these terrorists in their tracks. The psi grenade quickly and efficiently neutralizes law-breaking psis, knocking them unconscious so that they can be subdued like any other criminal. If this device can end the reign of a psi as evil as Volari, it can most certainly stop your garden variety psi who attempts to use their powers to evade capture. This control... this peace of mind... will be within your grasp on November the first." Bix'ykkx refused further questions, and Personal Security Unlimited personnel escorted reporters off the premises. Category:News